


i want you here with me

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if niall were home, the night would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you here with me

If Niall were home, the night would be different. Harry wouldn’t be wandering down the empty streets with a few last minute shopping bags in hand. If Niall were home, Harry would be tucked away in their shoe box apartment drinking eggnog with fancy candles lit. There would be dinner cooking in the oven, something festive, something that would make the night feel more like Christmas eve. But Niall wasn’t home, and that left Harry to his own devices. 

He was doing his best not to be disappointed, because the dream Niall had been chasing was all that Harry had ever wanted for him. This was a part of it, being away when Harry couldn’t slip away from work, and having to deal with him being potentially miles away on important days. Harry had accepted it all. But it was hard when it was Christmas Eve, and all he wanted was his better half. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that things had gone awry, he couldn’t control flights and the delays that went with them.

Harry hesitates in front of a chocolate shop, ice crystals pressed against the windows in delicate patterns that he wished he could recreate on a canvas. His chest feels heavy as he looks over some of the displays, wishing that he had managed to get there a bit earlier to snag up one of the boxes of dark chocolates. It would have been a nice welcome home present. The walk back to his apartment is uneventful, quiet – dimly lit by Christmas lights and the occasional street light.

The warmth of his apartment was usually something comforting, but Harry can’t shake the cold that lingers deeper than his skin. He blames it on the loneliness and the constant craving to be in a pair of arms that aren’t his own. The door unlocks easily, and Harry steps inside. It takes him a few moments to process that the lights are on. He kicks his shoes off, looking around. He doesn’t remember leaving the lights on. Then Harry’s struck with the realization that he’s not alone.

“Babe?” He says slowly, not quite trusting himself.

He’s aware of the sound of the television on, some sort of Christmas movie echoing in the background. There’s something wafting from the kitchen that causes his stomach to growl, and he drops the bags on the ground, stumbling toward the kitchen with a grin.

Niall looks over from the stove when he walks in, raising an eyebrow. “Did you really think I’d leave you alone on Christmas Eve?” And he’s walking toward Harry with a spoon outstretched, something for him to taste.

He ducks his head to try and hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Dunno,” he mumbles, straightening up when Niall tries to bring the spoon to his lips. He still can’t believe he’s actually here in front of him.

“Well, I wouldn’t,” Niall tells him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Harry realizes that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134381148766/i-want-you-here-with-me-narry-for-the-25-days  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: "cooking" "ice crystals" and "candles" (day 2)


End file.
